User talk:Oni Dark Link
Well heres my talk page. Click that box on the right there to see what ive been talking about with people up to now or just leave a new topic with a heading and we'll have a good ol discussion or what not Oni Link 18:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Obscure Items I do like the reuse of obscure items and I'm also wondering what other newer items they'll release (other than the Beetle, of course). Also, one kind of has to wonder what the upgrade to the Mole Mitts will be. Maybe it's a bulldozer. Oh yeah, and I prefer the look of the word Phi to Fi, but since Phi is a Greek letter and whatnot it's kind of weird. -'Minish Link' 17:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It's possible not every item will be up-gradable but if they want to reuse concepts they could have the Mole Mitt upgrade similar to the L2 Shovel in Four Swords Adventures which singles with a noise when you can unearth something special using the shovel, which would be a useful feature. Oni Link 17:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :A L2 Shovel style mechanic may mess with their whole dousing mode thing. They could always go the boring rout and randomly make some dig spots made of special blue dirt that you need to have level 2 Mole Mitts to dig up, red patches of soil that require level 3, and stuff like that. Hopefully though they'll add some additional mechanics as items are upgraded rather than just the same thing but more powerful. I was pretty happy to see the Gust Jar return. I'm praying to the Four Giants for the Cane of Somaria or a Remote Bomb upgrade... --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Remote Bombs would be sweet, I've been saying for a long time now it's something I want to see and it would be a perfect upgrade for bombs. I don't think they would do a different soil diggable thing unless if was for totally different areas of the game (like Skylof soil being different to Hyrulian Soil). Otherwise it would be a bit obvious where good items are hidden since you can blatantly see the upgraded soil. I think it's confirmed that added mechanics will be pat of upgrades since didn't they say at one point that the Beetle could be upgraded with certain properties added to it. Oni Link 18:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure I read that all items will be upgradable, but I'm not sure. And yeah, Remote Bombs are pretty great. -'Minish Link' 20:11, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i didnt know there was a preview thing thanks a lot! Random wiki invitation hey Oni Dark Link, I'm wondering if you'd like to contribute to my wiki, http://lozcharactercreator.wikia.com/wiki/LoZCharactercreator_Wiki#Latest_activity. There's the link. I'm hoping you'll contribute. Peashooter9 (talk) 17:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sky Keep for your last edit on the silent realm i misinterpreted that statement :p it made it sound like that link went through another trial all over again not that the triforce pieces were sitting in rooms in the silent realm guess you could say thats why i thought it didnt belong. - User:Red Toon Link (talk) Understandable. If you feel the wording is a little bit ambiguous try rewording. Oni Link 22:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Treasures Before I undo all your "work" in expanding the articles into separate pages without a discussion beforehand, was there such a discussion? --AuronKaizer ''' 21:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :A discussion hardly seemed necessary. There was no discussion to give each of the Skyward Sword Treasures their own page yet they all got one. I merely made a consistency in page creation. If treasures don't deserve their own page or section then all treasure pages should be removed not just the DS ones. As it was the information of Treasures was already in consistent, there were no pages for the DS treasures yet the Zora Scale had its own section on the Zora Scale page. Worse still the Wood Heart page redirected users away from that page in regards to information about treasures yet still had information about the Spirit Tracks Treasure on it. If you feel that Treasures shouldn't deserve a page then delete the pages, just make sure there is consistency in what is deleted. Oni Link 21:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, there was. And the Zora Scale thing is obviously an exception. We couldn't not mention that an item of the same name exists. You have approximately one hour to come up with a good rationale. --AuronKaizer ' 23:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::That forum was mostly about making a page for them collectively, I didn't partake in it and missed the one comment saying they are more differences between them then the DS Treasures. I don't exactly see what the major differences are to be honest both are collectibles that can be used to upgrade things. It's not like we have articles that can be covered somewhere else already. Either way though do as you like with the pages just keep some consistency. If sections are fine then leave the Zora Scale, Wood Heart and Bee Larva sections of their respective articles even though it would be a bit strange having information specifically pertaining to them and not the others. It's your call but I suggest you consider the possibility of keeping them instead of outright deleting them because of the scenario in which they were made. If you do delete them though it won't bother me I accept the way things are. Oni Link 00:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You're missing the point entirely. Whether or not it's a "good decision or not" is immaterial, fact is you should have discussed it first to begin with. Stop thinking regular rules and guidelines do not apply to you. Thank you for wasting everybody's time. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Stub discussion The discussion is on the Template talk:Stub page, in case you haven't found it on the recent changes yet. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks I'll head over right away Oni Link 10:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes I forgot how to make user boxes. Help me please! KingGoku 15:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :The page Zeldapedia:Userboxes covers most aspects of userboxes and includes a list of userboxes on the site. To actually create one from scratch involves making a template but that should only be done if it's be used by a large number of people. If you want a personalized userbox you need to simply edit the code and manually put it on your user page. Hope that helps. Oni Link 16:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Saria There was a youtube cartoon on what I put in Saria's page, and at least I put it in the non-canon page. KingGoku 15:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Such a work is considered fanon. We used to include noteable works of fanon on mainspace pages but it was voted off. There is just too much fanon noteable or otherwise to crowed onto one page. Some of the more major works still have their own page but the topic of how noteable it is must be discussed before making such pages Oni Link 16:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you know where to download Phantom Hourglass? Thanks I do and I would tell you if downloading the game wasn't against most of my morals. With little effort you can probably still purchase it in shops and even if not it can easily be bought online for a reasonable price. Either way though if you want to play a handheld Zelda game I wouldn't start with Phantom Hourglass. Oni Link 23:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Brawl Friend Code Can you tell me when you get my friend code for Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Mine is 3311-0433-1072. Kingkillerbee (talk) :I've added you Oni Link 21:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll put yours in right now. When do you want to fight? Kingkillerbee (talk) 21:54 May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you have a youtube page? It just might be easier to contact there rather than here since the subject has little to do with Zeldapedia Oni Link 10:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, I don't. Kingkillerbee (talk 12:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok then I guess I'll play you if I ever see you online. Oni Link 23:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) BS Games Now that I'm been actively working on the Youtube page again I was looking through what games needed to be done still. Both of the BS games need to be done. Since in past discussion on them, you seamed to be familiar with them. Because of that and the great work you did for the Zelda II videos, I thought I would see if you would be interested in getting videos from either or both of the BS game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to jump in this, and I know I don't participate on youtube, but you might want to contact ZeldaInformer's channel and get them to replace the ZW channel with the ZP channel on their featured list Birdman. And of course, you should probably add them to your featured list is they agree. Again, sorry to randomly come into this convo, but I just checked out the channel and found that kind of strange. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I have played Kodai no Sekiban (or as we seem to call it now Ancient Stone Tablets, not sure when that happened) and think I could easily get my hands on the others. I would of course be glad to get the recordings, I currently use ZSNES to play them but I don't think that happens to have an AVI recorder that I used with FCEUX (and Virtual Boy Advanced) but I think the roms would probably work on any Super Nintendo Emulator if you have a suggestion Oni Link 23:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think there is a way to do it in ZSNES as I believe that is what I used for A Link to the Past. However, I can't remember how to off the top of my head. If I'm mistaken, I'm fairly certain that snes9x has a built in recorder. I can look into it more next weekend if you have problems getting it to work. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll tinker round with ZSNES for a bit and see if I can find anything. I looked before but never found anything but it was just out of casual wonder not for any particular need so I didn't look that hard. Another issue though is if they actually need full on videos to begin with as most of the bosses in them are the same bosses from the legend of zelda and a link to the past (though with some sprite revamps in the legend of zelda's case if I'm not mistaken). Personally I think it'd be nice to have them in but we currently don't cover their appearances on the wiki's boss pages, though we probably should. Oni Link 00:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Since it is a different game, I would say include them all. Even though we don't have pages for them, it would be nice to have the video regardless. --Birdman5589 (talk) 11:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Really the level of differences probably wouldn't suffice to have their own page. A mention on the existing page would probably do. Something like "Kholdstare also appears in BS Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets as the boss of seventh palace, available on Week Four." Another justification for having them on the same page is that, since the games are direct sequels and remakes, it is implied this is the exact same creature. Still should probable wait to see what others think though. For now i'll see about getting the videos. Oni Link 11:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ok figured out how to record AVI off ZSNES (needed to download a new set of files but it was pretty handy since I didn't have it at all on my new computer) and have uploaded the first boss, Armos Knigths to the Youtube Channel. When ever you can maybe you can check it out to make sure everything looks ok as well as give the proper description and tags you want. A new playlist will probably need to be made too but I'll let you deal with all that since there's probably a standard you want to follow. I've named the video Armos Knights (Ancient Stone Tablets) in lieu of how the other videos are named (without The Legend of Zelda) but I don't know maybe it should say BS somewhere. Or just in the description, I'll let you decide that sort of thing. Overall this shouldn't take me that long to do since the game is designed to be played in four hours but I'll wait for you feedback before recording anything else. Oni Link 14:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The recording was fine for the most part. The major problem with it is the recorded resolution. It is only recorded at 240p where it should be recorded at 480p as was done for the ALttP videos. The only other thing I would add is making sure you record the intro for the game. I'll get around to adding the playlist and other things for the videos later this week. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I have recorded the intro and ending of the chapter as well as the other boss fight (I just thought a moving battle would show up any problems easier than a still frame intro). I'll see if the setting can increase the resolution, I thought it did look a bit choppy myself that's why I only uploaded the one video. If not that I'll just have to try a different emulator. Maybe the exact same one that was used for the A Link to the Past videos. Another point is the fact that the game can be played with two (identical) characters. I choose to use the male mascot (because I'm male) but I could probably do both if you feel it would be a nice touch. The intros to each chapter however have a set mascot, I think. Alternatively I could playthrough that chapter using whichever mascot is shown in the intro. You can delete the Armos Knights video from the page since we'll definitely have to replace it with a better quality version Oni Link 23:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :It ''maybe looked a little choppy but I didn't notice it the first time. At this point, just play around with the setting until you get it to work. Then upload another video and make it a private video and I'll check it out before making it public. At that point, I can give you the go ahead for the rest of the videos. I would say to do all the videos with the male mascot. As for the female mascot, a "Bonus Video" playing as her could be put together. This could feature some other interesting bits of gameplay that isn't included in the boss videos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok so I tried some of the other settings and uploaded them to my own youtube channel changing the settings for the video dumping and this is what I got 1, 2, 3, 4. No matter what it always seems to be slightly fuzzy in the areas around the moving Armos Knights, I'm not sure how to fix that problem. If none of these are fitting then I'll try one more custom setting before looking into using a different emulator. Oni Link 22:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Skype You still want us to add you into the skype group? Jazzi 18:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sure go for it. I'll try and get on whenever I remember about it, have yet to install Skype on my new computer but I still use my old one frequently enough so that I can partake in anything that is happening. Oni Link 19:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::You won't be changing your Skype username? If not, I'll add you in since, assuming it is firstlastname still, I still have you as a contact. Would love to see you in there soon! Jazzi 19:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll head over there right now if I can Oni Link 20:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Signature Will probably break, don't know what's going on with the update, but once HTML5 is on wikia it won't work (at least that's what I've picked up from the blog) so your signature will have to change to span tags like: Oni Link – Jazzi (talk) 18:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Seems simple enough. When will HTML5 be on wikia? I'll probably change it whenever I can think of something better (and maybe more wikia universal) for my third link since that page is pretty dead at this stage. Oni Link 19:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't know, really. It was supposed to be when the update was. But Wikia is unreliable, as we all know. – Jazzi (talk) 19:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Poll suggestion In the suggestion you made: "What is your favourite race", there are a few races that could be added. That include: Whip Race, Race Against Yeto and Yeta and Commemorative Race. I could add them by myself, but it's preferable that you add them since it's your suggestion. PS: I just realized I mistakenly posted this on your user page, my apologies. --Mr Alex (T) 03:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The whip race isn't really a race against anyone that's why I didn't add it, I already have the commemorative race in there (though i am thinking of taking it out). Kudos on the race against Yeto and Yeta though that certainly deserves to be in. Oni Link 10:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotent Its neither. Actually, you pronounce it "Om-ni-po-tent" and by the way, GO KOJI KONDO!-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 22:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Om-ni-po-tent is the same as Omni-potent. And against all sense of logic it actually is pronounced Om-nip-o-tent. But screw English I say it however I want. Oni Link 23:09, October 15, 2013 (UTC) In response to your deletions The best wikis have pictures of anything important or worth noting. The theoretical side of Zelda is just as important as the plainly stated facts. If this was not true the Hyrule Historia would serve no purpose other than showing discarded concept sketches. Kirbyddd (talk) 20:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I assuming here you mean theatrical instead of theoretical because I can't recall myself removing any theories in recent weeks. Anyway, yes, the theatrical aspect is important. It just doesn't deserve three different screen shots from one even of one game. I'm not shutting it down for no reason. I know you added a picture to the Ancient Sages page from the same event and I made no effort to remove it there because it is relevant on a page with few images. If we added three screen shots from every single scene Ganondorf has been in the series then the page would quickly grow far too big. Separate tabs would need to be added for separate topics of the galleries which isn't an impossibility but it would be a major change to the standard of the wiki and things like that just don't happen instantly. It requires a full community discussion. You might just think your adding screen shots from one event but there is nothing significant about that event that gives any reason to add it into the gallery. If you still want to use your pictures the best way is to find somewhere on the site they can be used in the main body of the article that gives a clearer idea of what the subject matter is about. Your pictures are not inherently bad, it's just that the gallery section of Ganondorf's page is not the right place for them as it only shows one even in the characters large timeline and doesn't show any different forms or depictions of the character than isn't already covered on the page. Oh and the Zelda II Game Over picture is used in the infobox of the Game Over page so, yes, it does have relevance to the site as it is a prime example of a game over screen in the series. In fact we could do with a few more gameover screens on the site since that page is lacking in images. Oni Link 19:59, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I did mean theoretical. By theoretical I mean anything that is not completely in gameplay, whether confirmed or not. These pictures mean a lot more to someone who cares more about the deeper aspects of the Zelda Multiverse, not just the in game or hinted at things. I realize that you most likely also care about these things, judging by your profile page you are a passionate theorizer yourself, but want to keep the pages manageable. I will refrain from adding too many pictures and theories but I will still post some things that breach the border between widely accepted theories and unconfirmed and far-fetched but still supported and believable. Don't worry; I will post them in the "Warning: Theories" sections if I even have the time to make a post at all. But I respect your decision as one of the biggest contributors, you're the Zelda Wiki version of the Pikmin Wiki's Areoblaze777, and I will try to cause you no more annoyance. Kirbyddd (talk) 20:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sanctuary So you're saying Sanctuary from A Link to the Past and A Link Between Worlds are the same place. But the dungeons for example Tower of Hera, etc from the 2 games are completely different from each other. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's why Tower of Hera gets separate pages and Sanctuary doesn't. The Sanctuary from each game is nearly identical in layout, purpose, and location. If we separated Sanctuary into two articles, we'd have to separate pretty much every location article into each of its individual appearances. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 09:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Dungeons aren't standard locations. They have different properties and are entitled to unquie pages because of that in the same way dungeon bosses get uniqe pages even when they are for all intents and purposes the same. Just have a look at the Lost Woods page and imagine how awkward it'd be if every entry on that was on a separate page. Oni Link 12:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Then all the Sanctuary articles should merge. I mean Hyrule Castle, Link's House, etc are all located differently but they share the same page. --Cococrash11 (talk) 21:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I meant like the term Sanctuary from A Link to the Past, Twilight Princess, and A Link Between Worlds. --Cococrash11 (talk) 21:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :The Sanctuary from Twilight Princess is a different location by intent. True Link's House, Hyrule Castle and the Lost Woods might be located in different areas in each game but by intent they still serve the same purpose. Beyond being what it's title implies the Sanctuary in Twilight Princess is distinctly different. It is located with in Kakariko Village and instead of being run by a priest it is run by a shaman. The ALTTP/ALBTW Sanctuary has a much more definite church theme going on with it. Though both do have secret passages to a graveyard so if you want to make a case for merging into the other article you can. It's talk page would be a more appropriate location that mine though. Oni Link 22:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) My good sir, if I may ask in that Zeldapedia does not do Trivia... Then, where else would I have put info of the Forest Temple's music?Whirl Roller (talk) 13:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Try and integrate it somewhere else in the article. Perhaps the dungeon section. Just make sure it looks naturally placed and doesn't break the flow of reading. Oni Link 14:26, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I tried something like that with the Fire Temple (Ocarina of Time), on the Controversy section. I think I get the idea for future reference.Whirl Roller (talk) 14:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC) North so my page North is Irrelevant i want a reason why it is that u need a good reason for it as i think all information is important even ones that are not seance my goal in life is to become the ultimate KNOW IT ALL 9549code :It's irrelevant because it adds nothing to the wiki that can't be added elsewhere. Oni Link 10:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) yOu have just insulted my IQ give more of a reason then IT CAN BE ADDED ANYWHERE ELSE NO NEED TO ADD IT TO ZELDAPEDIA PATHETIC GIVE A GOOD REASON OR MORE EXPLANATION THEN THAT OR YOU'R NEXT DREAM WILL BE A NIGHTMARE 9549code :How about I phrase it like this. It is irrelevant because there is nothing to make it relevant Oni Link 11:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) then why not make it relevant instead of insulting my IQ by saying i made a useless worthless page FYI I am not a troll i am far worse then it when i yell at someone i put all my letters in uppercase mode 9549code ToC To keep from cluttering the discussion further ? Re: Nostalgia THIEF OPLinkle Thanks for the help with the auction house image and sorry I wasn't sure that there are talk pages for people etc. I myself am still feeling weird that I can go anywhere and edit anything I want :x OPLinkle (talk) 17:25, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Haha. Not to worry. We were all new once. For the moment I suggest you look at how other pages are edited and make liberal use of the preview button so you can see how things turn out. I suggest you learn the basics by customising your home page. That way you can do something fun and not have to worry about messing up the main space. Oni Link 17:34, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :I will try to do that thank you. I have been trying to do the talk template hopefully that works out xD I have been using the guide and I will look at others templates see how you actually do stuff. My home page would bassicly be my profile right? :Basically yes. Oni Link 17:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) : : :Okay I kinda get it now, so can I go to for example a wiki about Hyperdimension Neptunia, take a image from there and put it on my about me page? Since I can't upload many personal images to wikia :O (didn't put a word bubble in just for quicker messages xD I will save the bubble later) Braydenreeves Hey- I'm a new user on this wiki and I'm asking what can I do to contribute on this wiki? --Braydenreeves14 (talk) 23:55, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Braydenreeves-14 :Hyrule Warriors Legends is still pretty new so I'm sure there's plenty to do there. I've bought it but haven't had the chance to play it yet so there's only really one person currently doing any work on adding that info. Oni Link 14:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) B'crats and Wiki Footer Hey, Oni — a staff member of Wikia contacted me about being included in the action-adventure footer for Wikia. I said I'd ask your thoughts about it, so are you completely against it or anything? I said I'm fine with it. Also, I feel like we need to get the bureaucrat promotion thing settled... either ask the most recently active b'crat and hope for the best or contact Wikia. —'Ceiling Master' 18:56, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm fine with it. More exposure is more exposure. I'll drop a note into the skype group to see if anyone is around to promote us. Oni Link 01:53, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'm leaving this message on the page of every regular user that I can see that's edited in the last few days to make sure this forum gets circulated. It'd be great if you could hop over and add your input. Thanks! —'Ceiling Master' 00:39, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Vaati's sound byte It's the same exact sound as the happy mask salesman. Epic Mickey Dead Man's Volley Well on the Epic Micky Wiki, it states that one of the Zelda workers worked on the game hence the phrase reference, so Dead Man's Volley could be a reference as well. :It could be but unless there's something more solid then a basic strategy, I personally wouldn't count it. Oni Link 02:42, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, but What about Vaati's happy mask salesman sound byte, I mean they're just as same as Potho's Postman ?